


That Stupid Hat!

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Shot, Domestic Violence, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Dave shows up for a photo shoot the band is having wearing a hat that Ray instantly snatches off of his brother's head because he thinks it looks stupid. The proceed to get into a fist fight, and the hat gets destroyed. The photo shoot ends up being cancelled, and the fight continues at home. Eventually, sex is involved and a broken sugar bowl.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 3





	That Stupid Hat!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a little break from "Holiday in Waikiki" for some sex and violence. After all, often enough the Davies brothers were at each other's throats.

"Hey, that's mine, I paid for that!" Dave shouted, reaching up for his hat. Ray was taller and his arms longer, so he couldn't quite reach to get it back.

"This is the ugliest fucking hat I have ever seen! Not one goddamn one of us is wearing one, and the photographer wants two of us in blue coats and two in yellow. No mention of hats!" Ray bellowed. He threw it on the floor and began jumping on it, laughing maniacally. 

Mick popped into the dressing room to grab his comb, but when he saw Ray and Dave fighting, he decided he really didn't need it that bad. 

"Hey, don't go into the dressing room unless you have holy water and a large crucifix. Dave and Ray are at it again." Mick whispered at Pete, warning him. 

"Again? What is that, the third time this week?" Pete asked. "I bet they don't even remember what they were fighting about."

"Are you gonna say that to them?" Mick smirked.

"Absofuckinglutely not!" replied Pete. Both just waited around for the photographer, and when he showed, Mick explained.

Back in the dressing room Dave had given Ray a good sock to the eye, and Ray had given Dave one in the gut. The hat was destroyed, but Dave knew where to get another one, and he would, just to spite Ray. 

"You know, sometimes I just can't fucking stand you!" Ray shouted as he tried to get another punch in, but missed.

"Well the feeling is mutual, brother!" Dave informed Ray. He grabbed at Ray's hair, and then, Ray did the same. The difference being, Ray didn't care if his hair got mussed, but Dave wore rollers and even went to the salon on a regular basis. 

"Ray, you are fucking up my hair, you know how much I paid to get it to look this good?" Ray just laughed. "You mean you paid money to have it look like that?"

Dave grit his teeth and punched his brother in the ribs, causing Ray to groan. The fight raged on, but Mick, Pete, and the photographer had grown tired of waiting. 

Mick and Pete together busted in the dressing room door and saw what a mess both were. Each chose a brother, and pried them a part, not an easy thing to do, as it was like a dog fight.

"Well, it looks like no photos today, go look in the mirror and for fucks sake don't touch each other." Mick ordered. He was quite disappointed as he thought everyone looked good, until Dave had worn that stupid hat. It was stupid, it was just Ray who make sure he knew about it.

Both brothers took turns looking in the dressing room mirror and much to Mick and Pete's surprise, they were laughing. 

"The Davies brothers are fucking lunatics, that's all I can say." Mick threw his hands in the air as he spoke. 

"I'll go tell the photographer, if you babysit them." Pete moved as fast a he could out of the dressing room, and told the photographer what had gone on. "I don't even know how long it will take for them to heal up, I don't even know what to say, period, except that this is normal for us."

The photographer raised his eyebrows and told Pete to tell the record company when everyone would be ready for their promo photography session. Pete just nodded.

Going back into the dressing room, Pete announced that the photographer had left, and the shoot was cancelled.

"This is your fault, Dave, wearing that ugly hat like some kind of bleeding pillock!" Ray shouted, his eye and lips swelling up.

"My fault? If you knew one thing about fashion you would know that my hat is the height of fashion." Dave lips was split, and he, too had an eye that was purple. 

"Oh I can't believe this! We were told what to wear you little fucker!" Dave touched his face, and ended up with a bloodied hand.

Pete and Mick looked at each other and walked out. They knew this could go on and on and that there was nothing to see, that they had not seen already. Through the door they went, and out of the studio.

At home, each shed the jackets they were to wear to the shoot, and threw them on the the floor, they had blood stains and most likely they would have to buy new ones. 

"Ray, I've been thinking and I think you should buy me a new hat." Dave was not about to let this rest, he really did like the hat he had been wearing. 

"Wait, wait, stop...you were thinking? Was this the first time?" Ray started laughing, until Dave threw the sugar bowl at him. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him and shattered.

"Are you fucking insane? Mum gave us that tea set when we moved into this flat!" Dave yelled.

"You're the only one who takes sugar, guess you won't now. Not like it was making you any sweeter." Dave hated that he threw that, but it was what was before him.

"Well, I am not reimbursing you for that stupid hat, if anything you should be thanking me!" Ray insisted.

"I would never thank you for anything, you cunt!" Ray got up close to his brother and slapped him. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, just you." Dave pulled his brother into a violent kiss, lips crashing upon each other's. Opening their mouths they kissed and bit down on each other's lips, causing them to bleed all over again. Each smeared the warm blood on each other's faces, as they grabbed at each other's hair, and pulled. Despite Dave going to the salon and being fussy about his hair it was a major turn on, as it was for Ray as well. 

Moving his hands down, he pulled on Dave's shirt, the buttons popped off every where. Smiling a bloody gap toothed grin, Ray tilted his head. "Oops, hope you didn't like that shirt." Dave did the same, the blood on his hands staining the shirt.

Kissing Dave's neck, he bit him, and sucked hard, leaving a purple mark. Meeting Dave's eyes, he sighed. "Guess someone is wearing a turtleneck tomorrow, being the high fashion person you are, I am sure you have one." Ray then smirked. 

"With all my other bruises, no one will even notice." Dave was most likely right, but it felt good to finally do that, and not hold back. 

"Is this your way of saying you want more, because, I'm happy to assist you with that." Reaching out, he palmed his brother's crotch and massaged his bollocks. Dave's eyes grew wide and his knees started to buckle. 

"Looks like I know what you really want." Ray looked down at the bulge in Dave's pants and then flashed a grin as he looked him in the eyes. "How about, you drop your fucking trousers?" Silently, Dave did just that, exposing his hard cock for his brother to see. Reaching out, Ray gripped it, and began to stroke his brother, Dave moaning, eyes rolling back in their sockets.

"You like that baby brother?" as soon as Dave nodded, Ray stopped.

"Good to know." Ray was teasing, and Dave was worried how far his brother would take it.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" asked Ray.

"Yeah..." was all Dave could reply.

"You look like you're itching for me to fuck you...are you?" Ray asked, sweetly.

"Yes." Dave whispered.

"What, I didn't hear you?" Ray teased.

"I said yes, yes, please fuck me! You beat me up, and then all I want is to be fucked by you!" Dave confessed. Ray just nodded.

Pushing Dave against the wall, he kissed him, as he undid his trousers. He let them slip down, revealing his large cock, which he pressed against Dave. He shivered, and begged, "please!"

Ray momentarily looked at what was on the counter and saw olive oil.

"Perfect!" Ray hissed, his desire over the top. Dumping some on his fingers, he slid two fingers deep inside his brother, and began moving them in and out, 'fucking him.'

"I want more, I need more, Ray! Fuck me!" Dave whined. 

"You aren't ready yet..." Ray warned.

"I don't care, I need you!" Dave was practically on his knees, olive oil dripped from him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ray whispered in his brother's ear.

"Lubing his cock, Ray was so hard, he hoped Dave knew what he was asking for.

Back against the wall, Dave's legs apart, Ray aligned himself and thrust in, Dave crying out.

"Yes, yes!" Dave shrieked, as Ray filled him entirely. Showing no mercy, Ray began fucking his brother as hard as he could, the feeling one of hate and intense pleasure.

Dave grit his teeth and closed his eyes, accepting all that Ray was giving him, even though at times it could be painful. This was what he had asked for.

Gripping Dave's wrists, he held them tight with his large calloused hands, and brought them above his brother's head as he began to climax. Thrusting harder and harder, Ray's breath becoming ragged in his throat, he came undone, with a loud grunt, and filled his little brother with all of his hot come. Ray then let go of his brother's wrists, and pulled out.

"Raaay, you didn't let me come!" Dave cried, in agony. He had been so close, and now he stood up against the wall, Ray's come running down his leg. 

"Sounds like a personal problem, Dave, guess you'd better take care of that." Ray had already pulled up his trousers and was heading for the bedroom. Dave grabbed his cock, and finished up. The kitchen wall before him now covered in spurts of his come. Dave had no intention of cleaning it up, instead going to take a hot shower.


End file.
